


Scooby-Doo: The greatest mystery of all time

by orphan_account



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Fanfiction, Guy on Guy, M/M, Norville "Shaggy" Rogers/Fred Jones - Freeform, Scooby-doo fanfic, Shaggy "Norville" Rogers/Fred Jones, fredxshaggy, gay ship, shaggy x fred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fred and Shaggy develop feelings while unraveling a mystery about giant moths attacking a cruise ship.Has implications and possible future mature themes





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Fred and Shaggy develop feelings.  
> Might extend the story past when I've decided to end it if enough people want me to

Chapter one:

It was an expectedly humid summer day and the gang was making the most of it at the seaside in a small, desolate town in the middle of nowhere.  
Daphne and Fred were swimming in the ocean, Velma was building a giant sandcastle, and Shaggy and Scooby were at the snack shack.

"Velma!" Daphne called, "Come in the water, its so refreshing!"  
"Haha no thanks, I'd rather choke on sand than get in the ocean" Velma visibly shuddered "besides, I'm having fun here, why don't you come help me instead?"  
"Okay okay, I'll be there in a sec."  
"Wait a minu- ah nevermind," Fred sighed as he watched Daphne wade away "I guess I'll go see what Shaggy's up to."  
Fred found Shaggy and Scooby at a beach table with an umbrella shoving an impressive amount of corn dogs down their throats at once.  
"Hey guys, what are you doing?" Fred asked, looking at them over the mountain of fried food. Shaggy gulped hard and took a sip of lemonade.  
"Like, we're seeing how many corn dogs we can eat at once! Wanna try?"  
"Um no thanks," Fred laughed "I'm good, I just came over because the girls are busy building a sandcastle and it's no fun to swim alone. Do you guys want to come swimming?"  
Shaggy and Scooby shared a look  
"Uh no thanks Freddy, Raggy and I are good here."   
Shaggy nodded in agreement  
"Yeah, like, isn't it dangerous to swim right after eating anyways?"  
"Actually, I'm pretty sure that's just a myth, Shaggy. Are you sure you don't want to come in the water? Isn't that the point of the ocean?" Fred argued  
"Well, actually, Fred the ocean is a home to, like, fish right? Wouldn't that be the point of it?" Shaggy sipped his lemonade again  
"Fish swim, Shaggy."   
"Oh, like, you're right.."  
"Why don't you want to come swimming? You've never cared about the consequences of eating before, shaggy." Fred sat down and picked up a french fry  
"Why don't you mind your own business, Reddy?" Scooby said aggressively. Fred put his hands up defensively.  
"N-no it's fine, Scoob," Shaggy sighed "I can't swim. I can't do it, I just can't. I've never been taught and I'm too old to learn now, it's, like, embarrassing." He crossed his arms and slumped in his seat.  
"Shaggy, that's fine! Tons of people don't know how to swim, I only learnt a few years ago... if you want I can teach you? I mean I'm no professional or anything but I can keep myself floating." Fred shrugged  
"Really? You'd, like, teach me?" Shaggy perked up a bit  
"Yeah sure, why not?" Fred shrugged again   
"Can you, like, not tell the others? It's not something I talk about..."  
"Sure, Shaggy. But only if I can steal a corn dog off you."  
"'Course, like, help yourself dude."  
They are in silence for a few minutes when suddenly the girls came running up the boardwalk.  
"Freddy! Shaggy! Come quick! A man just washed up on the beach!" Daphne panted  
"We don't know CPR, we need help!" Velma yelled  
Fred and Shaggy jumped up and ran after the girls to where the man washed up.  
"Everyone forgets the dog..." Scooby mumbled before following.

"Like, did this guy just wash up or did he get run over by a bus, too!?" Shaggy exclaimed, looking at the mans bruises and cuts  
"Looks bad, doesn't it?" Fred said as he looked for a pulse. "He's alive, but barely. Call 911 and tell them we found a near-drowning victim and that we're performing rescue breathing on him." Fred got on his knees and tilted the mans head back, cupped his mouth over the man's, and began to breathe for him.  
With Velma handling the phone call and Daphne getting blankets Shaggy found himself oddly mesmerized in the process of the rescue breathing.  
He didn't know why, maybe it was the fact it was so vital to this mans life, or that Fred just knew what he was doing, or maybe he was just in shock but it was just..entrancing...  
Shaggy was broken out of his trance when the man started coughing and sputtering.  
"Oh he's coughing, get people down here ASAP!" Velma said unto her phone and hung up, just as Daphne came back with the blankets.  
Fred patted the man on the back and he started vomiting water, a surprising amount.  
'It's a wonder he was still alive.' Shaggy thought

"W-where am I?" The man asked once he composed himself "Who are you? Th-The beast! THE THING!? WHERE IS IT? MELISSA!? MELISSA WHERE ARE YOU!!??" The man started thrashing frantically   
"Oomph!" Fred grunted as he took a fist to the gut while restraining the man. "Sir, please, you're not well and shouldn't be moving around. You're in Petesville, we haven't heard of any 'beast' and we have no idea who Melissa is but an ambulance is on the way. You need to get to the hospital of your lungs could fill back up with water and you could drown." The man stopped suddenly and stared at Fred "Yeah, you could die. Right now you need to focus on calming down and getting warm and dry or you might never get to find 'Melissa', do you understand?"  
The man nodded feebly  
"I-I don't know how I got here. I was on a cruise ship with my daughter, Melissa. She's only eight!" He began to sob "The ship was attacked by a bunch of giant birds and they knocked a bunch of us overboard, I can't swim and I went under.  
Before I passed out I saw-" he gasped out a few times "I-I saw the birds taking people. One took Melissa! Oh god I hope she's okay. Oh my god she's only eight!"   
Shaggy felt a chill run through him. 'This man couldn't swim and look what happened to him!'  
Daphne wrapped him in blankets just as the ambulance pulled up. They whisked him off to the hospital with barely a word.  
"Giant birds?" Velma asked suddenly "I know shock does some crazy things but that's a new one!"  
"I dunno Velma, we see crazy things everyday! I think this might be worth looking into!"  
"Zoinks, Daphne! You don't mean we should-" Shaggy was cut off  
"Gang, we have a mystery on our hands!" Fred exclaimed, standing up finally.


	2. Chapter 2

The gang has been in the library all day, looking up everything from cruise routes to large local fauna, Shaggy was immersed in a book about legends in the area when Scooby sat next to him  
"So, Raggy.."   
"...Yeah, Scoob?" Shaggy answered, half listening   
"Remember on the beach when Reddy did rescue breathing?"  
"Yeah, like, what about it?"  
"You seemed pretty rinterested"  
That caught Shaggy's attention  
"Like, what do you mean Scoob? Of course I was interested, like, that man could have died!"  
"Reah, but you were really rinterested.   
Shaggy checked to make sure nobody was listening, Scooby noticed and grinned  
"I'm, like, not sure what you mean by that, Scoob. Maybe I want to learn First Aid?"  
"Sure, Raggy. Sure." Scooby laughed a bit and walked away.  
Shaggy didn't know why but he felt his face burning a bit. He tried to hide it which only made it redder.  
"Uh, Shaggy? You okay?" Daphne asked "you look kinda overheated?"  
"Uh, like, totally. It's just, uh, warm in here, ya know?"  
"Yeah I guess it could be cooler, Daphne said, fluttering her shirt.  
'Good thing you're a bit dull' Shaggy thought to himself.  
"Guys! I found something!" Velma exclaimed   
She waited for the gang to gather around before continuing  
"Turns out there isn't any legends about giant birds, but there is one about giant moths! Apparently the old townsfolk believed a goddess watched over the town and surrounding land and waters, but if anyone disrupted the sea she would be disrespected and would release giant moths to carry the guilty away to be dealt with personally. It seems pretty far-fetched but it could be what that man was talking about!"  
"Sounds like a clue to me!" Fred said excitedly.  
'He's so in control' Shaggy caught himself thinking 'woah there Shaggy what gives?' He asked himself. He shook his head to try and dislodge the thought   
"But what were the people doing to disrupt the waters? They were just boating. Besides why now?" Daphne asked. She always asked the important questions.  
"I don't know, Daph. That's what we're going to find out!" Velma said decidedly, closing her laptop.

The gang's next stop was at the tourist shack to find information on the cruise ships.   
The man was probably on 'The Water Slicker'  
"Like, weird name for a cruise ship." Shaggy said, mostly to himself  
"What do you mean?" Fred asked  
"Well, that's the kind of name you'd give to a fast boat. Cruise ships are slow." Shaggy shrugged "its, like, not a clue. Just saying."  
Fred nodded and walked away  
Shaggy watched him leave and sighed  
"No idea rhat I ras talking about?" Scooby laughed  
"Yeah, no idea."  
Shaggy went back to looking at booked boats and Scooby walked toward the rest of the group, still laughing   
"What's so funny, Scooby?" Daphne asked  
Shaggy froze  
"Rothing, just the name." Scooby grinned at shaggy  
Sighing, Shaggy joined the group and half-listened to what was going on  
Fred booked them two days on the cruise ship in hopes that the moths would come back, if there were any moths at all.  
They drove to a small, animal-friendly motel to spend the night.  
They booked two rooms and split up gender-wise.  
They were all used to this set-up so there was no discussion.  
Velma and Daphne went to their room and looked around  
"Well," Velma said "we've slept in worse." She eyed the crack on the ceiling and the bad lighting  
"True, but just think! Two whole days on a cruise ship!"  
"Believe it or not I'm actually not ecstatic over the idea."  
"Right, water problems, but you won't have to do any actual swimming, I promise!"  
"I sure hope not!" Velma laughed   
The girls talked for a few more minutes before going to bed, it's been a long day and they were asleep in no time.  
Fred on the other hand was not.  
He was used to being awake, it was a regular thing for him now and learned to just ignore the insomnia and do something else.  
Normally he would read or sketch, the latter he only did at night. He wasn't big on the idea of the gang looking through his sketchbook. It was personal to him, a gateway for emotions. Almost like a diary.  
Tonight he was working on a sketch of the mystery machine with new tire rims.  
He liked the flower ones that they had now but he was starting to feel that they needed to switch it up.  
"Nnnh..Mmnnph!" Shaggy tossed himself onto his side "Euuh!..Please! Please! Don't do-.....Nmh! H-help..help...please.."  
Another nightly event. Shaggy's nightmares.  
"Scooby?" Fred whispered "Scoob are you awake?"  
No answer.  
There never is an answer when Fred asks, it's just a habit.  
Fred slid out of his bed and tip-toed over to Shaggy, like he does every night.  
"Shag? Shaggy it's me, Fred." He sat down next to his friend and put a hand on his shoulder "You're okay, bud. You're dreaming. I'm here."  
"Fred?" Shaggy mumbled  
"Yeah, it's me. Fred. I got you." He smiled at Shaggy. He never wakes up, but he always calms down.  
"I wonder what he's always dreaming about..."   
Sometimes he has another episode, the second one is always worse.  
Like his fears creep into his happy dreams with a vengeance.  
Fred sat there for half an hour, working on a sketch of Shaggy sleeping.  
Maybe some people would consider that creepy but it never occurred to Fred.  
He just sincerely loved to draw and wanted Shaggy to be part of his collection.  
He did eventually go back to his bed and went to sleep, he dreamt about the mystery machines new rims.  
They didn't look as good as he thought they would.


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to need to have more than five chapters.  
> Sorry this took so long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to need to have more than five chapters.  
> Sorry this took so long

"BAWOOGA" the boat bellowed

Scooby whimpered and folded his sensitive ears back, Shaggy scratched behind his ears sympathetically.  
"Come on gang, lets go!" Velma said, with an edge of dread on her otherwise cheery voice  
They had gotten all their bags out of the mystery machine and parked it at a garage. Fred wasn't taking being away from his baby very well.  
"What she gets a scratch? Or a dent? What if she breaks her windshield? What if someone vannaps her!"  
"Fred, like, chillax. The vans gonna be fine. You paid the garage to make sure of that." Shaggy said. He meant it to be nonchalant but Fred found his words to be very comforting for whatever reason.  
"Yeah, you're probably right, Shag. I'm being silly."  
Shaggy opened his mouth to argue, but was interrupted by the PA system.  
"All passengers riding our cruise ship today, please board within the next ten minutes. Thank you."  
Shaggy was grateful for the interruption. 'I probably would have just made things awkward.'  
The gang quickly climbed onto the boats and found their rooms, they had one room with four beds in cubbies, two on each wall.  
One above the other like bunk beds.  
"Well this looks cozy!" Daphne chirped  
"It looks cramped." Velma said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice  
"Oh you're just being pessimistic! It'll be like a sleepover with all four of us!"  
Velma shook her head in defeat and the rest of the gang laughed

"Hey, Raggy! Let's go find the food bar!" Scooby grinned  
"Yeah, like, I bet they have tons of good food there!"  
The two sped out the door  
"I swear they only move that fast when being chased by a monster or when food is involved!" Velma laughed  
"Haha no kidding!" Fred smiled  
"Well we better unpack and take a look around."  
The three unpacked quickly   
"Okay Freddy, let's go!" Daphne said excitedly  
"You girls go ahead and ask around, I'm going to stay here for a few minutes and unpack Shaggy and Scooby too."  
"Okay, have fun!" Velma rolled her eyes and followed Daphne out the door  
Fred laughed at his friend's attitude and unzipped Shaggy's duffle bag.  
He always only brought one bag no matter where they went, Fred had no idea how he survived.  
He made Shaggy's bed and folded his clothes in the top drawer of their shared beside table and put his notebook on top of the table.  
Come to think of it since when is Shaggy the writing type?  
Fred was tempted to pick it up and leaf through it, just to see what shaggy wrote about, but restrained himself. He wouldn't want Shaggy going through his sketchbook.

He was suddenly overwhelmed with nausea and had to sit down on his bed.  
'What's wrong with me?' He thought to himself.  
BANG  
The door crashed open  
Shaggy was panting in the doorway with a strange look in his eye  
"Th-the girls told me you were un-unpacking my bag!" He spat out in between gasps of air  
"Yeah, is that okay?" Fred groaned  
"My notebook! Where is it?" His eyes swept the room before landing on the nightstand.  
"Oh, like, thank the heavens!" Shaggy visibly relaxed  
"I didn't go through it if that's what you're freaking out over." Fred waved his hand dismissively and was suddenly hyper aware of his unsettled stomach  
"What? Like, no," Shaggy laughed "thanks for not doing that, but it's just, like, my notes. It's fine if you want to read it but it's just school stuff."  
"Why did you even bring that?"  
"Dunno, guess I didn't want to lose it before school starts again. Woah you okay?" Shaggy asked, suddenly noticing the condition of his friend  
"No, yeah. Yeah I'm good. Just a bit dizzy." Fred scrunched his eyes closed to suppress the feeling of rising bile  
"Have you, like, ever been on a big boat before?"  
"No but I've been canoeing."  
"Yeah, sometimes big boats, like, make people feel sick. Sea sickness, happens, like, all the time, dude."  
"Is that why I suddenly want to puke my guts out?"  
"Like, pretty much. Here." Shaggy reached into his back pocket and tossed Fred a foil of pills. "They're for sea-sickness. Used to bother me like, all the time, now I carry them just in case, ya know?"  
"Thanks, Shag."  
"Like, no problem. Where are the girls?"  
"Asking about the moths. Should be back soon."  
The girls walk in almost on cue  
"Jesus, Shaggy why'd you take off like that?" Velma asked  
"Like, school happened."  
"Not even gonna ask. Daphne and I found out that these Moth attacks have been happening almost every day now. That's why we were able to get tickets on such short notice. As you can imagine it's not good for business."  
Fred got a bottle of water and downed a couple of pills before speaking  
"Yeah, no kidding."  
"On the bright side," Daphne chimed in "that means we have a better chance of trapping the moths today or tomorrow!"  
The gang headed down to the main floor of the boat when a woman in her late thirties stopped them by stepping directly in front of them.  
"Excuse me, kids," she said in a condescending tone of voice "do you feel safe with all of the recent attacks? With all of the kidnappings and drownings?" She held up a notebook "no comment? I'll take that as a yes. You know what boat hasn't been attacked yet? My boat!  
We don't sail over sacred coral reefs and don't insult the gods!"   
"You mean the goddess? Legend states it was a goddess." Velma cut in  
"Yes, of course. But really ditch this death trap and I'll half the prices of your tickets!"  
"Um thanks miss..."  
"Call me Samantha!"  
"Thank you Samantha, we'll think about it."  
"You won't be disappointed! Tahta!" She hurriedly ran over to a couple and launched into her spiel again  
"That sound suspicious to you guys, too?" Fred asked  
"Like, very."  
"She might have something to do with this whole thing." Velma added   
"We should take her deal!"  
Fred, Shaggy, and Velma looked at Daphne confused  
"Two of us should go to the other boat and scout it out! The other two waits here and tries to catch the moths! Naturally Fred and Velma would be on different boats since Fred's the best at traps and Velma is a close second!"  
"That's, like, not a bad idea." Shaggy said  
"I agree. I'll stay on this boat with Daphne, since two girls are conventionally seen as easy targets, and Shaggy goes with Fred on the other boat. Scooby should stay with us." Velma said decidedly  
"Like, what!? Scooby stays here!?" Shaggy exclaimed  
"Of course. Daphne and I need all the help we can get with the traps. Fred is an expert."  
"It does make sense, Shaggy" Fred agreed  
"I, like, guess it does. But we have to ask Scooby, too! He deserves a say!"  
"Of course he does, Shag." Fred said  
The gang found him at the food bar  
"Raggy! I ras wondering rhen you'd be back!"  
"Hey, Scoob. There's been, like, a change of plans.." Shaggy explained the whole thing and Scooby begrudgingly agreed his was the best route of actions  
After a overly dramatic goodbye and five minutes of packing Fred and Shaggy found Samantha.  
"Okay Samantha we'll go to your boat. I have no idea how you intend to take us there though." Fred said  
"Oh good! You are smarter than you look! Follow me!"  
She led the boys to the diver's ladder and at the bottom was a motor boat being driven by a large man.  
"We've got two for our boat!" She called down   
The man brought the boat in close and the three of them climbed down the ladder and stepped in gingerly.  
The ride was long and uneventful, the man and Samantha carried a long conversation about air currents and Shaggy and Fred watched the water go by.  
Fred looked over at Shaggy and saw that, instead of calmly watching the water he looked tense and uneasy.  
Fred glanced at their two escorts to check that they hadn't noticed.  
Satisfied he leaned over and whispered in Shaggy's ear   
"If you fall in I'll dive in after you and make sure you don't end up washing up far away like that man, don't worry, Shag"  
Shaggy tensed up at Fred's hot breath in his ear but relaxed quickly.  
Something about Fred's presence was comforting.  
'Like, what is the matter with you!' Shaggy thought to himself, blushing at his emotions and turned back towards the water so Fred wouldn't see.

'Was Shaggy just blushing? No, no probably not. Just wishful thinking... wishful thinking? God what's happening to you, Freddy?'  
Fred shook his head and turned back towards the water, and noticed a boat in the distance.  
"There she is boys! A really beauty, isn't she?" Samantha chirped


End file.
